I belong
by purdygirl96
Summary: Just another one shot for Dean Ambrose. Be warned. It contains smut sexual content.


**AN: You may leave some reviews. I'll be thankful. :))**

* * *

><p>Lilly entered the apartment with Erick by her side. She was warmly greeted by Seth.<p>

"Congratulations, Sethie! This place looks amazing!" She said happily as she pulled him into a hug. Seth smiled heartily at her and then at Erick, shaking his hand.

"Go… get something to drink and have fun!" Seth smiled yet again and Lilly nodded at him. It was needless to say that she was glad to have Seth for her best friend. They knew each other for a long time now and they really were very close. He was the big brother she had never had. And she was extremely happy for him. He finally got to find the perfect apartment for himself. Not that he would spend that much of a time there, considering the job he had, but it is always good to get back in a place, which you can call "home".

Lilly looked around the room and immediately noticed him. Of course he would be there. He was one of Seth's closest friends after all, but she still hoped not to meet up again. Or at least not so soon. She had to be sure; that it really was what it looked like back then – just a simple one night stand and not something more for _her_ of course, not for _him_. He was heartless and couldn't feel any kind of human emotion.

He was looking more handsome than ever, although he was dressed very casual – with just a pair of jeans and black T – shirt that hugged his muscular upper body perfectly. He was in the far corner of the room with Roman and some other guys, that she wasn't aware who they were, laughing and drinking. Stupid bastard. His life was a fairy tail. He had everything he wanted and nothing bothered him. While Lilly was in a fight with her own feelings and she was trying to figure out how deep they really were, he was probably drinking around and banging some random girls every night.

Lilly acted like she didn't notice him. She grabbed Erick's hand as she smiled up at him and brought him to some people she knew. She was aware that Dean knew about her presence there. She could feel his intense stare on her and even the smirk that she would love to wash off of his face. But she just ignored his stare… that was her plan for the rest of the night actually. To simply ignore him as if nothing had ever happened.

Lilly was smiling the whole time, while talking with her friends. From time to time she turned her head up to give breathtaking smile to Erick and kissed his neck. She eventually excused herself and walked out on the balcony to take some fresh air. She was standing there alone, staring into the dark night. The feeling of the cold air against her skin was extremely relaxing. The only thing she cursed herself for, was that she decided not to wear bra that night. Coming back in, she would probably make a lot of guys happy. But she didn't really care. She sighed loudly.

Lilly was so caught up in thought that she never heard the steps behind her. That was until his raspy voice spoke in her ear:

"Have you been trying to ignore me, Lilly?" Dean asked as he held up her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. "That's pretty rude."

Lilly didn't expect him at all. She was caught in surprise, but she managed to gather up her thoughts and to answer.

"Ignore you? I never noticed your presence here, Dean. The world doesn't go around you." She whispered, although both of them knew that was a lie. She turned her head away from him.

"Who's your friend?"

"My boyfriend Erick, why would you care anyways?" Lilly answered harshly, but he ignored her question.

"How long have you been hanging around?"

"Why does that matter?"

Dean looked at her and calmly repeated his question.

"How long have you been hanging around?"

The minute Lilly looked in his blue eyes; she knew she was on the losing side. She hated herself for this weakness.

"Two weeks." She whispered. Dean smirked and quietly asked:

"Does he make you come the way you did for me?"

Lilly's cheeks flushed in red. How could he ask her such question?

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said with a calm voice that surprised even her.

Dean leaned in closer to her.

"We both know that's not true." He grabbed her chin confidently and tilted her head to look at him again. "You ever blush for him like that?"

"What do you expect me to do, Dean? Your question is inappropriate. I'm embarrassed."

"Yeah, I can see that." He grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to him. He was behind her now. "Embarrassed, because you don't come for him at all, right?"

"What are you doing, Dean? I'm here with Erick." She turned her head and looked him in the eyes with stern look on her face.

"Don't lie to me, Lilly. I think you know what happens, when you lie." He stared back at her as smile formed on his lips.

"I'm not lying. I really am here with Erick." Lilly whispered.

"I can see that. Don't get an attitude or it will be worse," Dean pulledher back closer, his strong hand holding her hip and slowly making its way towards her ass. "I meant Erickthere, making you come the way i 't lie to me."

"If you get an answer, would you leave me alone?" Lilly almost pleaded. It was a fight she was going to lose. She knew it.

"I'm asking the me you don't want to keep taking an attitude with me"Dean whispered in her ear from behind her, nibbling on it.

Lilly's anger kept growing. Who did he think he was, going there and talking to her that way? She tried to keep her emotions in. She wanted him pissed off as well.

"Yes...he makes me come pretty hard... He made me come three times last night." She smiled as she glanced at Erick or atleast tried to through the glass balcony doors.

Dean laughed a little, glancing at Erick too.

"Three times? I doubt he ever made a bitch come three times in his entire life" He pulledher against him, her back was pressed against his could feelthe big bulge in his pants against her butt. That sick bastard. She had to hold back a moan. God knows how much she had missed that bulge. "I hate 're going to have do something about this, Lilly."

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm with Erick now... and I'm satisfied and happy. What do you want from me?"

Sheasked, raising her voice little. She was losing her patience.

"I want you to stop fucking lying to me, right now!" Dean growled in her ear as heslid his hand from her hip and placed it in between her legs, grabbing the crotch of her jeans roughly and pulling her even harder against him. "You'll have to take your punishment, Lilly. Right now. Don't argue or you will regret it."

Lilly felt slightly aroused and mad at herself, because of that. She remembered their night together and as much as she didn't want to admit it in front of Dean, she couldn't remember ever coming that hard in her life.

"I have a boyfriend... and plus I hate you." She simply said. Part of that sentence was true.

He reached around her and slid one of his hands up her body,pinchinghis fingers around one of her nipples.

This gesture made it even harder and even more noticeable through her squeezed it very hard, making Lilly yelp.

"Erick's not your boyfriend." He stated.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. And you are intimidating... Don't touch me... Somebody might see us."

Lilly said through gritted teeth and tried to pull away from him.

"Oh so i intimidate you? Is that why you're being such a bad girl? Maybe i can forgive you if your say your sorry and come upstairs with me to sort this little problem out."

"I don't think there's anything for sorting out. We fucked once... and you were an asshole. What's there to talk about?"

"That's it!I'm done fucking around with you." Dean growled and grabbed her wrist. He roughly brought her to wall next to the big glass door, where no one could see them. He turned her around, so Lilly was facing the wall. She yelped in surprise again.

"Let me go... or I'll scream... You are hurting me, Dean." Lilly said angrily, as she felt the slight discomfort in her tried to turn around.

"Shut your mouth!" He said as he pressed her to the wall with his body, even rougher this time.

"Fuck you..."She yelled as she tried to pull away.

Dean grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He licked her earlobe and whispered in her ear:

"Shut your fucking mouth right now, 've exhausted my patience and you are going to be sorry."

Lilly shivered from the incredible feeling of his tongue against her ear. She surely wanted to feel it on other places of her body as well. But she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Let me go!" She yelled again.

Dean slid his hand down and gently rubbed it over her jean covered backside. Then out of nowhere placed one hard smack on it. Lilly bit her bottom lip, trying not to show him how much exactly she enjoyed that. He smacked her ass again and again, harder each time.

In one point he grabbed her by the hair again and whispered softly:

"Now be a good girl and don't make this harder, we both know that's what you want to do."

"And what do you want?" Lilly whispered back.

"Pull your jeans down and take your punishment like a good know you were rude."

"I was just being honest." She simply stated, but started to unzip her jeans anyways.

"You were being honest, when you said he made you come three times?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yes... I came three times... "

He seemed not to like that answer very much. It unleashed something even more animalistic in him. He smacked her backside, even harder then before.

"How did he make you come?" He growled and smacked her again.

"Why does it matter?" Lilly asked slightly embarrassed, not really wanting to give him the answer.

"It matters, because i say it matters" Dean pulledher unzipped jeans down over her butt roughly, her bare ass in a bikinis hanigng out .He spanked her as hard as he could, leaving the loud cracks to fill the still of the night. Lilly felt her backside burning, but she managed to stay quiet. He probably had left marks. "Answer me!"

"I was thinking about something else, while he fucked me." She whispered unwillingly. It probably was time to admit her defeat now.

"What were you thinking about?"

"That's personal..." Lilly moved a little, hoping that the cold air will calm her hot skin. All she got were another 3 hard smacks on her butt. Her whole body shook. She was in a verge of crying, but wasn't going to give Dean that joy.

"What did i say about your fucking attitude?You answer me when i ask you something!" He growled again.

"No!" Lilly yelled at him. "Will you let me go... I did nothing to deserve that."

Dean sighed and then reached down, slowly unbuckling his belt.

"Okay…if that's how you want it, that's fine by me."

"No...not with the belt..." She almost cried out, begging him. She already had some bad memories from his belt.

"Then answer my question, right now!" Dean whispered in her ear as hetook the belt in his hand

and laid the cool leather on her red sore ass, sliding it backand forth softly.

"You..." She whispered embarrassed. " I was thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"He fucked me... and... I was imaging you..."

"Imagining me what?" He said loudly as he raised the belt and cracked it across her ass. She yelped and dug her nails into the wall in front of her.

"Spanking me... fucking me... Just the image of your cock threw me over the edge." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Do you want to see it again?'

"Yes"

"Take it out then"Dean ordered as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she can face him. Then switched places with her. Now he was the one leaning against the wall, resting his back there. Lilly got on her knees in front of him and started unzipping his pants with hands, shaking from excitement.

Dean swung the belt over her back and across her ass again.

"Take it out!"He growled as he raised his voice a little this time.

She yelped for the thousandth time that evening, finally taking it out. "Happy now?"

"Not yet" He licked his lips and whipped her ass a few times hard. "Are you going to make me happy, slut?"

She growled under her breath. As much as she hated that belt, it made her awfully wet in the same time.

Lilly took hismember in her hands stroking loweredher head and paid attention to his balls by licking and sucking the gentle skin there.

"That's a good girl." Dean moaned as he buried his hand in her hair. Lilly licked his length up and down, slightly biting the head of his manhood, just to tease him. He moaned again. She took him in her mouth and started sucking. "I have to say… I missed the feeling of your hot little mouth… Oh… Lilly…"

She smiled a little and continued to bob over his shaft.

"Get up." Dean suddenly said after a few more minutes. She released him from her mouth and obeyed. Dean shoved her against the wall again and ripped off her panties. Lilly started to breath heavily. She wanted him so bad.

He finally plunged inside of her. They both moaned in pleasure.

"You are so wet… dirty little slut…" He moaned into her ear. That made her even wetter.

Dean started to move inside of her. Rough. Hard. But that was just his style and Lilly was well aware of that.

"No matter how hard you try to escape, sweet Lilly, you will always come back to me. This is where you belong." He whispered.

And he was damn right. Lilly knew that. But she wished it wasn't true. She didn't want to belong to someone, who doesn't belong to her.

Dean was becoming rougher with each thrust. He smacked her ass a couple of times with one hand, while the other one he rested on her bra-less breast and squeezed them painfully hard. But damn – she enjoyed it!

He quickened his thrust as he felt her walls tightening around his member.

"Come for me…" Dean whispered and nibbled at her ear. That for sure was her sweet spot. With one loud moan she released he orgasm. She had to grip the wall again, if she wanted to remain on her feet.

"Dean…"

It took him few more thrust before he followed her lead and spurred his seed deep inside of her with loud groan.

After they caught their breaths Lilly couldn't help, but ask:

"And who do you belong to, Dean?"

He smirked and kissed her neck without giving her any kind of answer. But from the look in his eyes she knew, that she wasn't just another easy girl in his life.


End file.
